1. Field
Embodiments relate to an etching composition and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same and, more particularly, to a metal etching composition having a high etch-selectivity and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are attractive in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices.
High speed and/or low operation voltage semiconductor devices having high reliability have been increasingly in demand for use in high speed and/or low power consumption of electronic devices. Semiconductor devices are being highly integrated for satisfying these demands.